Bumped into love
by Eldarin Queen
Summary: This is a fic in response to a challenge. will not say more or the surpirse will be spoiled
1. Default Chapter

This fic is in answer to a challenge by Skyfire. The challenge is at the bottom. ************************************************************************ Pippin walked through the tall trees of Lorien. The war of The Ring was over now and he was resting in Lorien for the remainder of the fall. Frodo and Sam had already gone back to The Shire, though they said something about making a stop at Rivendell to see Bilbo. His cousin Merry was still asleep when Pip woke up in the morning to talk a walk. He just couldn't seem to keep out of the woods. They were so beautiful to him.  
  
He walked along one of the paths, humming an old song Bilbo had taught him when he was a young lad. Pippin wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and was startled when he bumped straight into another elf, knocking him flat on his back. He looked up into startling blue eyes and a face so fair that it brought tears to his eyes.  
  
"Master Peregrin, what is it that brings you to the woods so early in the morn?" Arwen asked, helping the hobbit up to his feet again. She caught her breath as the sun hit Pippin at just the right angle. She had never seen someone so perfect in all her life. All thoughts of Aragorn were driven out of her head. Pippin looked back up at her and wondered how in the world he had ever lived with out her. They joined hands and walked back to the city in the trees.  
  
"Grandma?" Arwen chimed outside Galadriel's study.  
  
"Yes Arwen, come in." she replied.  
  
"I've got such good news." she squealed running in. "I've broken my relationship off with Aragorn!" she said and a wave of relief washed over Galadriel's face. She couldn't wait to tell Elrond about it. "But thats not everything, I've decided to move to the shire and live with Pippin. We are so in love!" she exclaimed and at that moment a shy hobbit head poked through the door and Galadriel fainted. "Grandma?" When they revived the Lady of the Light she looked at them both with a murderous glance.  
  
"Now grandma, I know that you don't approve of this, but thats not going to change my decision. I love him and he loves me. We're going to be very happy together." she said and got up and lead her hobbit out the door.  
  
Galadriel simply shook her head and wondered how Elrond was going to react to the news.  
  
*********************************************************************** Pippin and Arwen fall in love in/at Lorien in the fall 


	2. Ch2

Due to semi popular demand I have decided to make a second chapter to this story. Forgive me if its not all that good, for I have a headache and its 9:30 at night. Anyway here we go! **************************************************************************** **  
  
"YOU WHAT!" Elrond demanded, his face white with shock, spittle flying from his mouth.  
  
"We got engaged Ada. Isn't it the best news?" Arwen squealed with delight, sitting by Pippin, who at that time was cowering from the very miffed Elf Lord.  
  
"I've had better." he said simply, sitting down. "Have you told this to Aragorn yet?" he asked.  
  
"Who?" she asked as she stared into Pippin's eyes, sighing with love. For when she first set eyes on Pippin that morning, Aragorn became but a distant memory. "Oh him, yes I already told him, he left a few days ago, muttering something about an Éowyn something or other."  
  
"Well thats good, but still daughter have you really put thought into your actions. Living in the Shire, yes its nice there but..." he said.  
  
"The shire is not 'nice', its beautiful, and it will be even more so now that my Love is coming with me." Pippin replied, breaking eye contact for the merest second to glare at Elrond.  
  
"We must be going now, I have lots to pack. We plan on leaving in the morn. You shall receive an invitation to our wedding which will be as soon as possible." Arwen said and rose from the chair, followed by Pippin and went out the door.  
  
Elrond sat there, still in shock at what he had just heard. How could HIS daughter marry a hobbit, a human maybe but a HOBBIT? He simply could not figure it out.  
  
************************************  
  
short I know but my muses simply ran out too quickly tonight, maybe if I get another bite Ill add more to this 


End file.
